Pond
by bet it aint me
Summary: "Lost Chapter" of Should Never Have Come. Must read that story for this to make any sense. This later chapter was written early in the story. By the time the story got to this chapter things had changed and it no longer fit. Still liked it though so I thought I would share it with you. Enjoy.


This was going to be a chapter in Should Never Have Come. As such you must read that story first in order for this to make any sense. I was in the early part of that story when this idea popped in to my head. I wrote the chapter up but then when the story made it this far it had gone in a different direction and the chapter no longer fit. There are some aspects of this story that differ from Should Never Have Come and the sequel Loose Ends. I'm posting this in its original form. Hope you like it.

"How about a walk?" Isaac suggests. "I like that idea." Paul says standing. He looks at Kyle who returns his gaze with eager puppy dog eyes. If he had a tail it would be wagging. "Want to come along?" Kyle flashes a brilliant white smile and shakes his head. Moments later at the front door Paul frowns at Kyle's light wind breaker. "I know wolves don't feel the cold like humans do but that can't possibly be warm enough." Kyle shrugs. "It's OK I'll be fine. Don't have much need for a heavier one in Texas." Paul reaches in to the coat closet and pulls one out. "Here take one of mine it's a little big on me but should fit you fine." Kyles eyes go wide and he looks at Paul and then Isaac. "You know that you're offering more than your coat." Isaac says softly. "I know it carries my scent but it's just a coat not a marriage proposal. I'm offering warmth, and friendship right now with a potential for more down the road." Pausing with a look of worry Paul looks at Isaac. "Is that OK? I'm not doing anything wrong?" Isaac smiles reaching over and gently massaging Paul's tense neck and shoulders. "I'm following your lead." Kyle takes the coat gingerly and slips it on smiling as Paul's scent washes over him. "Come on boys." Paul says taking Isaac and Kyle's hands and leading them out of the house.

"How old are you?" Paul asks Kyle breaking the companionable silence that descended on the trio as soon as they left the house. A look of apprehension crosses Kyles face before he answers. "Twenty." Paul feels a twinge of trepidation from Isaac over the bond but doesn't say anything. "hmmm" is all Paul says. After a few moments Kyle asks. "Is…..that OK?" Paul shrugs his shoulders. "You seem pretty mature for someone so young. I guess lycanthropy can cause one to grow up pretty fast huh?" Kyle relaxes slightly. "I gue…." Kyles words are cut off when Paul suddenly pulls him in to a kiss. It takes Kyle a fraction of a second before he melts in to Paul's embrace. The kiss is quick but still warm and passionate. Pulling back Paul looks in to Kyle's shocked eyes then turns and looks at Isaac who's smiling broadly. "Now that that is out of the way maybe some of the awkwardness will be gone." Kyle is speechless staring at Paul who smiles back. "I like you Kyle. You're smart, warm, caring, beautiful and a great kisser. I know there is a connection between the three of us. I can feel it. Probably not as strong as Isaac can but I can feel it. Feeling safe is very important to me. Isaac makes me feel like nothing can happen to me. You add to that feeling. I want you to be a part of our lives. Let's just play it by ear and see what happens." Kyle finally finds his words. "That's….Yes….I…OK." He stammers out. Paul pulls Kyle and Isaac in close. Kyle exhales letting out a soft pleased sound. "Ever since I saw you two….I've just known I had to be here. In whatever capacity you two would allow. Jeremy knew. He could sense it that's why he sent me to bring your Jeep." "Just be patient with me. I'm a little messed up right now." Kyle leans in close and squeezes Paul and Isaac. "This is enough right here." "Good." Paul says with a smirk before shoving both wolves away and darting in to the trees. "Whoever catches me first gets to buy lunch!" Paul yells over his shoulder. Isaac looks at Kyle and smiles at the look of shock and hunger on his face eyes glowing orange. A heady scent of arousals fills his nose. Isaac grabs the younger man's shoulder as he's tensing to take off in pursuit.

"Couple things…..." Isaac says turning Kyle to face him with a gentle but strong and unyielding grip. "You'll never fuck him he's mine. You'll always watch out for him and keep him safe. He will be your number one priority. Understood?" Isaac's eyes flash yellow as his wolf asserts itself. Kyle lowers his gaze and tilts his head to the side baring his neck. "He doesn't realize running from us is an invitation to be caught and bred so control your instincts." Kyle nods his head. "I understand Isaac, thank you thank you so much for accepting me." Isaac pulls Kyle in close and kisses him quickly on the lips before pulling back and saying. "Let's go get our human."

Both wolves take off in to the trees Isaac points indicating that he wants Kyle to follow Paul. Isaac then races off to the left planning to come around and cut in front of Paul. Moments later Paul races in to a clearing breathing hard Kyle races after him a grin on his face. Paul turns and lets out a squeak when he sees how close the young wolf is. He turns and starts to run again just as he hears Isaac yell. "STOP!" Paul's blood runs cold as Isaac's fear crackles across the bond. At the same instant there is a loud cracking sound. Looking down and around Paul realizes it's not a clearing, but snow covered frozen pond. Just as the ice breaks he screams "Isaac!" He turns and his eyes lock with Kyle's he reaches to shove Kyle to safety screaming "Get back!". Kyle reaches for Paul frantically just as he vanishes beneath the ice. An instant later the ice under Kyle breaks and he drops in to the icy dark pond. Terror blasts through Kyle's mind as he flails in the water. Find him! He thinks to himself. He forces himself to focus reaching wildly in the icy dark water searching for Paul. Moments later his hands snag on some fabric just as he is grabbed around the waist and hauled towards land by Isaac. Kyle pulls and soon has an immobile Paul held tightly in his arms. The mate bond unnervingly silent. Isaac crashes through the ice pulling both men with him. Kyle coughs and gasps shuddering on the frozen ground. Paul is not moving. Terror burns through Isaac when he realizes the human's heart is not beating. He immediately begins to perform CPR. "Help me!" He whimpers. Kyle quickly rolls over on to his knees and still coughing to clear his lungs begins doing chest compressions. "Please baby please." Isaac cries in between blowing puffs of air in though Paul's cold blue lips. "Come on Paul." Kyle urges. "You can't leave us like this."

Paul seizes and starts coughing. They quickly turn him on his side as he coughs and chokes on the water that is expelled from his lungs. "Isaac." Paul gasps shivering in the cold as Isaac hugs him tightly. "Kyle! Help Kyle he can't swim! Paul chokes out still gagging on water. "I'm right here." Kyle says moving in close and squeezing Paul who grabs his hand and squeezes tightly. "Cold…so…cold…..can't stand it!" Paul whimpers through chattering teeth. Isaac looks up and around. "He's alive but we've got to get him warm." Kyle says. Isaac gathers Paul up in his arms. "You OK?" He says looking at Kyle. "Freezing, scared half to death otherwise awesome." "There is an old hunting cabin not too far from here. We keep it stocked for emergencies. Come on." Isaac turns and heads off at a dead run. Kyle and Isaac both run for what seems like hours to Paul but in reality is more like 20 minutes. Isaac shrugging off Kyles offer to carry the shivering man. Chest heaving from exertion Isaac runs up on to the small porch of the cabin. He hands Paul to Kyle and moves the small bench sitting there aside. Under a loose board in the porch he pulls out a key. Quickly unlocking the door he ushers Kyle in. "Get his clothes off I'm going to start a fire."

The cabin is small just a single room with a small kitchen area, a table with 2 chairs, a bed and a fireplace. Isaac opens the damper in the fireplace and lights the wood already prepped with kindling. After fussing with the fire for a few moments it finally catches and spreads through the wood. He turns to see Kyle pulling the last of Paul's clothes off. The human shivering violently his normally pink soft skin an alarming blue. "There are blankets in that plastic tub get them and the pillows over here by the fire." Isaac says stripping his wet clothes off. Kyle does as Isaac asks and builds a nest of blankets and pillows in front of the fire place. Isaac pull's his shivering mate off the bed and lays him in front of the fire pulling blankets over them both and wrapping his arms around Paul. He looks up at Kyle who is standing stock still looking unsure of himself. "Get naked and get in here." This gets Kyle moving again he shimmies out of his wet clothes and crawls under the blankets. The two wolves sandwich the shivering human between them. "Paul?" Kyle asks. "I'm here…..just…cold…so cold it hurts. I'm OK." Isaac takes a moment to reassure everyone that they are OK. He'd felt their concern and panic over the bond and can tell they are currently all racing towards the cabin.

Over the next several minutes the combined body heat from the two wolves and the fire helps to elevate Paul's temperature. "So warm." He mumbles eventually. "Wanna stay right here." Paul squirms comfortably pressing back in to Isaac and pulling Kyle closer. "You both smell so good." Paul says softly pressing his nose to Kyle's neck and making a pleased sound. Isaac squeezes Paul tightly. Kyle looks up and frowns when he sees Isaac's distraught expression. He brushes the tears out of Isaac's eyes. "He's OK." Kyle whispers just loud enough for Isaac to hear. Isaac shakes his head before replying. "He keeps getting hurt." "No fair talking about me when I can't hear." Paul says. He squeezes Isaac's arm. "You're angsting so hard. Stop it. It's not your fault." Isaac kisses the top of Paul's head. "I love you Paul, I love you so much. You keep getting hurt." "Gonna be fine." Paul says softly slipping in to sleep. "Got two guys to save me."

A soft clatter wakes Kyle. He looks up to see Isaac arranging their clothes on the chairs near the dying fire. "I'm going to get some more wood." Isaac whispers. Kyle moves to get up but Isaac gestures for him to stay. "No it's fine keep him warm and comfortable." Just then Paul squirms slightly making sleepy noises. Kyle smiles and looks up at Isaac running his finger softly along the curve of Paul's ear. "He's adorable." The younger wolf says softly. Isaac grins and slips quietly out the door. Kyle rolls gently on to his back and positions Paul with his head on his shoulder. Paul slides an arm and leg over the younger man sighing contentedly. Isaac comes back in with more wood and places a few pieces in the fire place. Isaac slides back under the blanket and drapes himself over Paul. He kisses him affectionately on the cheek before placing another kiss on Kyle's temple. "mmmmmmm" Paul says softly. "How are you feeling?" Kyle asks quietly. "Not often I wake up sandwiched between two super-hot naked guys." Paul stretches languidly. Kyle tentatively runs his hand up Paul's bare chest and gently rubs his thumb through the hollow at the base of his neck. Kyle and Isaac both watch Paul closely to gauge his reaction. If Paul is bothered by the semi intimate contact he doesn't show it. "I guess we have to go back home at some point huh?" He asks in a hushed voice. "This cabin isn't very comfortable long term. We've got food and water stored here but yeah we should probably head back soon." Isaac says massaging Paul's scalp. "It's nice for a getaway though." Paul says sleepily. "Just me and my boys." Kyle smiles at this casual acceptance of his fledgling relationship with Paul and Isaac. "So sleepy though." Paul says yawning. "Can we stay for a few more hours?" Without waiting for an answer Paul turns and splays himself over Isaac's chest tucking his head under his chin before tugging gently on Kyle who moves to spoon him from behind. Isaac chuckles "I'm in no hurry, few more hours is fine. I'll make us something to eat and then we can hike back. The house is about an hour from here." Paul mumbles something unintelligible.

Kyle smirks and stands up causing Paul to whine. "Be right back nature calls." He says reaching down and patting Paul gently on his thigh. Paul opens one eye and watches as Kyle walks to the door and steps outside. "He's got a really cute butt." He whispers to Isaac causing him to laugh softly. "That he does." Paul coughs slightly sitting up. "I probably should step outside too." "Take your coat its 12 degrees. Better yet." Isaac says before standing and stepping over to the small kitchen area. He digs around in the cabinet a moment before he produces an empty glass jar. He then points to a small door. "Your restroom Mr. Brace."

Paul grins and walks over to Isaac taking the jar and stepping in to the small pantry. Finished Paul steps out and opens a small window over the stove and empties the jar in to the snow. "Bit of food in there." He says. "Yeah there is enough here for a couple people for a couple of weeks. There is a false panel behind the bed hiding weapons and first aid supplies." Kyle walks in and picks his underwear off of the chair and slips it on. "Almost sounds like this is a hide out." Paul says mimicking Kyle and eliminating his nakedness. "We've not had to use it in a very long time. We donate the food to the local food pantry every couple of years and restock." "How far are we from a road?" Kyle asks looking inside the pantry at all the food. "About two miles but we bring one of the Jeeps when it's time to restock." Isaac says. "Typically Scott and Danny or Stiles and Derek do it and make a weekend out of it."

Kyle stands next to Paul and bumps in to him gently. "Glad you're feeling better." Paul smiles warmly at him. "Can we still have cuddles?" Paul asks shyly. Kyle steps in front of Paul and kisses him gently on the lips. Paul melts slowly in to Kyles arms as the wolf embraces him. Isaac steps behind Paul and slides his arm around his waist kissing him lovingly on the neck. Kyle tentatively slips his tongue along Paul's lower lip. Paul opens his mouth and meets Kyle's tongue with his own. Kyle pulls back after a moment. "Um, not that I don't want to devour you both but….. We did just restart your heart a couple hours ago." Paul smiles leaning back in to Isaac's warmth. "True. How does it sound?" He asks turning to look at Isaac. "Strong, steady, mine." Isaac says kissing Paul on the forehead. "He's right though. No need to rush in to things."

So that's it. Just a quick chapter that never got used. I like it though so parts of it may make it into future stories. If you like the idea of seeing these alternate chapters let me know. I have a few more I can upload. Thanks for reading!


End file.
